Summer Days
by AkiraSuzumine
Summary: 2 weeks after losing their powers, Ayano planned to have a picnic with everyone. But the others had something do to before assembles at the picnic with their own stories...
1. Chapter 1 - ShinAya

**Hi there, Akira here! This first chapter is going to be ShinAya (my favorite). Each ships will be KanoKido, HibiMomo, SetoMary, and HaruTaka! I hope I could finished this story quickly during my vacation... Please Enjoy It!**

 **Note : I don't own Kagerou Project**

* * *

 **Sunday, 31 August 10:15 AM**

The blue sky painted the whole summer sky. As the jet plane strikes through the clouds leaving white trails in the sky. The sun shines down high lighting an appearence of a brown-haired girl tied in pony tail wearing a white dress waiting infront of a mini market holding a basket. She had looked around a few times waiting for someone.

"Hey, you've wait long?" asked a guy wearing a red jersey with wite stripes on it's arms. "Not really" smiled that girl. "Hey, where's the others?" asked that girl.

That guys sighs, "Seto had something to do at the flower shop he's been working and Mary wants to help him, Momo ad Hibiya storms else where I don't want even to know, Kano drags Kido somewhere outside, and 'that girl' went out with Haruka to their old school~" BLAM! "Ouch~What's that for?" asked that guy after being hit in the head by that girl. "Can you say Takane's name rather than saying 'that girl'?" scoffed that girl.

That guy rubs his head, "Why?" he asked. "Because it's not nice, Shintaro!" shouted that girl. "Okay-okay I give up!" he said. "Well we better get moving" said Shintaro walked pass her. "Hey, wait for me~".

Suddenly, that girl trips off a stone, Shintaro quickly caught the basket and that girl in the same time, as he puts down the basket and tries to pull up the girl, he trips off and fall backwards as the girl fell to him in an akward position. Shintaro's face turns bright red moves the girl out of his way and stood up.

"At least the basket's alright" he murmured. That girl was in shocked and hits Shintaro again. "Ouch~I'm kidding" he said. "You should told me before" said that girl.

"Let's move on" said Shintaro picking up the basket. "Wait~" said that girl chasing off Shintaro. "How says you have to wear a dress?" asked Shintaro. "I wanted to wear it so I wore it!" smiled that girl. "It's just bringing old memories back" continued that girl.

"So where are we going for picnic?" asked Shintaro. "The city park, I heard it's really big, so I would thought I would be nice if everyone come" she smiled and humble a tune.

They started walking passed the DVD store and didn't talk to each other, like both of them drowned in it's own minds (akward). "So, Shintaro, what do you think about Tsubomi?" asked that girl. "Well, she quickly got scared when hearing ghost stories or going into a haunted house, but in my opinion she's a pretty amazing leader even sometimes she won't reveal her true feelings, that's all I've gotta say" he ended.

"Oh, so how about Kousuke?" she asked again. "He's really nice, he always wanted to protect Mary, and help everyone. He's also really kind" said Shintaro.

"Then how about Shuuya?"

"He really pisses me off"

"You're wrong, for me Shuuya is really funny he likes to tell jokes..."

"Yeah, a real liar"

"But, sometimes he has his own issues, and he always wanted me to be with him" that girl ended with a smile.

"Speaking of that, why did Takane and Haruka went to their old school?" asked that girl. "To visit their memoriable class..." said Shintaro with a girn. "And your terrible in class back there, Ayano" said Shintaro.

"Cause it's confusing me a lot" said Ayano. "Cause you didn't pay attention" continued Shintaro. "I did pay...and you always gets the highest score" scoffed Ayano.

They walked and walked pass some stores, cafe, and malls. "Oh, how's your sister?" asked Ayano. "You know, it's been a week since we all lost out powers and her popularity decereases, and some how she...ah never mind" said Shintaro remembering that morning.

 ** _"Onii-chan! Are you listening?"_**

 ** _"What?!"_**

 ** _"You didn't even listen right?!"_**

 ** _"Hey, even what's the matter with that?!"_**

 ** _"Cause you wont even answer me if Onii-chan didn't listen!"_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"I just wish I had my eye powers back"_**

 ** _"You didn't even remember your eye powers isn't easy to control!"_**

 ** _"Hmph!"_**

 ** _"Unless you wanted to be chased around the city 'Everyday'"_**

 ** _"...Whatever and I'm going out with Hibiya!"_**

 ** _"*I don't care*"_**

 ** _"What?!"_**

 ** _"GO!"_**

"Sometimes she never thinks before doing something, like the last time she made a curry she just put anything that used to be put in a dish, like that pepper, salt, chili, peppers, even sugar. I can't even explain what's the taste like" said Shintaro. Ayano giggles.

"People has it's own personality" smiled Ayano. "Hey, there's the park!" cheered Ayano pointing to a park. "So we're going to have picnic here?" asked Shintaro. "Ofcourse where would you suggest then?" said Ayano dragging Shintaro.

"So...where should we place our picnic? There? There's many skateboarders playing..." *Shintaro and Ayano imaging what's going to happen...A skate boarder fell off from the skate board and the skate board flew and hits Hibiya's head or landed on a pie*. "It would be terrible" said Shintaro.

"How about there?" asked Ayano pointing to an apple tree. *Shintaro and Ayano imaging what will happen there...A big apple fell and hits Hibiya's head or fall into a pie*. "It would be tasty if we could have an apple pie" smiled Ayano. "Good, then if the apple has a worm in it will you eat it?" joked Shintaro. "No then you'll eat it" said Ayano.

"So where should we put our picnic?" asked Ayano. "How about there?" asked Shintaro pointing to a big tree. "Great!" cheered Ayano running towards the tree.

Shintaro caught up Ayano, put the sitting mat on, and he lays down staring at the sky. "What are you looking at?"."The tree and the sky" he murmured. "Hmm...how about the clouds? Hey, it looks like a bunny" said Ayano pointing to a cloud that 'almost' shaped like a bunny.

"You really are child-lish" said Shintaro sat down. "Hey, it's just for fun!" glared Ayano. "Okay...okay...how about that? It's just like you" joked Shintaro. "It doesn't looked like me!" laughed Ayano. "Okay, then, how about that? What do you think it is?" asked Shintaro pointing at the big clouds.

"Looks like a kingdom...KINGDOM OF CLOUDS!" shouted Ayano getting attention of people who passed by. "Slow down your voice next time" whispered Shintaro. Ayano ignored him and keep looking at the clouds.

"Are the others are coming?" asked Ayano. "Maybe..."

"Hey, we're having a picnic together! And everyone should come! I've told them" said Ayano crossing her arms. "And they all ran away!" said Shintaro.

"Shintaro!" shouted Ayano. "Okay...I'll text them" murmured Shintaro unlocking his phone. "Finish" he said finishes texting to the others.

"Oh...oh...look over there!" said Ayano shaking Shintaro's body. "Hey, I'm not a statue!"."Sorry, look! There!" said Ayano pointing to a cloud shaped like a dolphin. "It's cute!" she cheered. "In your opinion" he said.

"Hey, Shintaro..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss your childhood days?"

"Maybe...why?"

"Because somedays I really wanted to go back where we we're happy in the first days like our childhood days..."

"You know what? Past is a nice place to visit but not a nice place to stay...Even if you want to go back it doesn't looked like you wanted to be"

"But, I remember all of my happiness I make there!"

"But, you didn't remember the suffers you feel there!"

"I don't care about that! As long as I'm happy I'll be alright"

"Hey, listen here. My mother told me we live for the future and not the past. We always walked futher more and not backwards, okay?"

"Maybe you're right" said Ayano with a smile. "So...what do you want for the future?" continued Ayano. "This is the future" said Shintaro with a grin. "No! For next year or...2 more years or..."."It's a secret" he smiled.

"Not fair!" pinched Ayano. "Ouch ...I didn't do anything!" he groaned.

"Never mind...Hey how about that?" asked Ayano. "It looks like a dog" said Shintaro. "Yeah..." giggled Ayano. "What are you giggling at?"."Oh, Shintaro-san, Onee-chan!" called a familiar voice.

"Shuuya, Tsubomi!" cheered Ayano hugging Kano and Kido together. "Oh...they're not here?" asked Kano with a smirk to Shintaro.

"Not yet, where did you guys go for the past half hour?" asked Shintaro. "Oh...that's a really long story" he smiled. "You really are a liar" said Shintaro looking at Ayano and Kido talking together.

"It's in your opinion I'm a liar?" giggled Kano. "What do everyone thinks..." sighed Shintaro. "So, what are you doing with Nee-chan where we where gone?" asked Kano. "Actually we're just talking".

"Talking about what?"

"Childhood"

"Really"

"Ofcourse" lied Shintaro.

"Well I don't think so"

"It's in your opinion" said Shintaro lay down.

Kano smiled and lay down too. "So we're waiting for everyone right?" asked Kano. "Yeah..." said Shintaro closing his eyes. "And by the way, Shintaro-san do you like or have a crush on Onee-chan?" asked Kano with a giggle.

Shintaro opens his eyes, shocked what Kano just asked him, and his face turns red. "Wh...wha...what do you mean?!" he struggles to say his words. "Oh, then maybe you do have a crush on my Onee-chan" laughed Kano. "KANO!" screamed Shintaro.

"So Tsubomi, where did you go with Shuuya?" asked Ayano. "It's a secret" said Kido putting her hoddie on.

Ayano smiled at Kido. "Tsubomi, let's guess the clouds!" cheered Ayano. "Hmm?"

"Here, let me give you an example! Like that one! It's like a fish" said Ayano pointing at the little cloud. "Okay...that one looks like a cat" said Kido pointing at a bigger cloud.

Kido puts her hand into one of her hoddie pocket, she smiled and continue guessing the clouds with Ayano.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be KanoKido! They'll tell their story before arriving at the picnic! I wanted to make Hibiya been imaging 3 times, but I felt bad for him...Please wait for the next chapter :D!**


	2. Chapter 2 - KanoKido

**Hi, There! I'm back hope you like this KanoKido chapter! :D**

 **Note : I don't own Kagerou Project**

* * *

 **Sunday, 31 August 09.45 AM**

Blindfold Gang Base

"We're going out!" cheered Kano. "Yeah...we know Kano" said Kido laying on the couch. "But, I'm bored I can't wait 30 minutes again" he said. "How about going somewhere before we go picnic?" said Momo. "Sugoii! You're right Kisaragi-chan!" Kano cheered. "Kano...we should~" Kido suddenly was dragged by Kano out the door. "Bye~" he waved.

"Kano! You BAKA!" shouted Kido who was still dragged by Kano. "C'mon Kido let's have fun!". "I don't like fun!" she murmured. Kano ignored Kido and walked out from the base. "How about there?" asked Kano pointing to the mall. "Oh no". "Yes! It will be fun!" said Kano pulling Kido.

Kido couldn't take much long in the mall. "Kano! Let me go!" she stopped but Kano still dragging her across the street. Everyone saw her dragged by Kano, they whispered looking at her. Kido doesn't have any choice but to follow Kano to the mall and she really hates it.

* * *

"Okay Kano, this is stupid" said Kido who wears a pink-purple bandana. "You look so cute" said Kano. "Oh, oh, I know! Who about this now!" cheered Kano holding a nice blue bandana. Kido stood still, froze in her place. Kano took the pink-purple bandana from Kido and put the blue bandana on her.

"You look very nice!" he cheered. Suddenly, Kido's face turns bright red looking at the mirror. "Kido? What...Ugh!" said Kano being punched in the stomach by Kido. Kano kneel at the ground trying to hold on the pain. Kido takes off the bandana and puts it back to the place.

"You know what? This is embarrassing!" shouted Kido walked away. "Oii, Kido wait for me!" shouted Kano trying to walk. But Kido ignored him and walked away. Kano ran after her. "Hey, Kido! Where are you?" called Kano searching the 3rd floor. 'She's not here' he thought.

Kano kept searching until he came up to the 4th floor. 'Where could she be?' he though to himself. He looked around himself and saw a perfect spot where Kido would be, the place for skirts. He grinned and started to walk there. "Kido, come out! I know you would be in there!" cheered Kano. He whistle for adjusting if Kido was there. But she wasn't. Where could she be?

Kano kept walking at the 4th floor. There no sign of Kido anywhere. Then he saw something on one of the racks near the payment counter. 'I'm sure she would like that' he smiled. He picked one of those things and pay that. 'Now, it's time operation finding Danchou!' he cheered and started to run down to the 2st floor.

* * *

Kido sat down at the coffee counter at the 1st floor. 'Baka, Kano' she thought. She asked for a caramel mocha and looked outside of the mall window. 'What's wrong with him? He's so stupid' she continued. 'It's not like, I like~" Kido's face turns bright red.

She looked around her, hoping Kano didn't show up himself in front of her. 'This place is crowded, why did it have to be so crowded'."Of course it's crowded, it's a mall" said a voice behind her. Kido jumped back grabbed a tissue box and throw it. "KANO!" shouted Kido as Kano fell backwards. A red spot appears on Kano's fore head after Kido throws him with a tissue box.

"Ouch~It really hurts" murmured Kano. "It's your fault coming out of nowhere! And how did you find me?" she asked. "I looked from the elevator over there!" said Kano pointing to an elevator near the fountain.

 _Flash Back_

 _"Where could Kido be?" thought Kano looking around on the 2nd floor. "Maybe she's in the 4th floor, I'll better checked there" said Kano to himself._

 _He waited for the elevator came to the 2nd floor. As the elevator came he walked in and pressed the 4th floor. He looked down from the elevator to the 1st floor._

 _He looked around from the clothes sale to the coffee shop on the first floor. 'Hey, wait a minute isn't that?!' shocked Kano looking at a person wearing a purple hoddie sitting near the coffee shop._

 _END OF FLASH BACK_

"Next time I shouldn't be here" said Kido sat down. "Don't be like that" jeered Kano. Kido sighed and looked around her. "So Kido, what did you like best?" asked Kano. "What do you mean?" mocked Kido. "Something you like?" he asked again. "I don't like anything~" she said. "You're lying" said Kano twisting his fingers.

Kido burst looking at Kano. 'Why do he have to be a fool' she thought. "Kido-nyan~" smiled Kano. "Don't call me a nyan!" she shouted gaining everyone attention. Kido's face turns red and sat back glaring at Kano.

"Kido-chan~" he laughed. "No chan's' too" she angered. Kano rubs his pocket and pulls out a mini key chain. He show it to Kido. The key chain has a brown cat with a green ribbon on it's ear. Kido blushes. "What's that?" she throws face. "It's a key chain for you~" said Kano putting his tounge out. Kido grabs it and put it in her pocket.

Kano's phone ring. Kano opens it and sarted to read a message. "Oh, Shintaro-san asked us to go to the park! I can't wait to see Onee-chan!" cheered Kano. Kano quickly runs outside of the mall. Kido sighs and follows him out side. "Kido! Come one! We're going to be late" shouted Kano out side the mall. "Shut up, Kano" glared Kido steeping outside the mall. "Don't be that cruel, Kido" jeered Kano.

"So, Kido do you like the key chain?" asked Kano walking backwards. Kido ignored him and kept walking. Kano laughed and kept walking backwards. BANG! Kano hits a power pole. Kido glared to the market next to her and cover her mouth with her hand. Kano rubs it back neck and saw Kido. He giggled and stood up.

"You laughed didn't you" said Kano holding Kido's shoulders. "NO!" she shouted at Kano. "You're lying again" laughed Kano. "No, I'm not!" she shouted again. "Yes, you are, and I'm going to tell Onee-chan!" laughed Kano running away. "KANO!" screamed Kido running towards Kano, who is already crossed the street.

Kido quickly grabs Kano hoodie. Kano stopped, fall backwards as he saw Kido. Kido punches his stomach, leaves him, and kicks his head. "YOU BAKA!" she shouted leaving Kano laying on the ground. Kido burst out her anger and started walking. 'Kano, what wrong with you?' she thought. She kept walking as she didn't notice something. A guy nudging her who just passed her.

Kido looked at that guy who was near his friends. "Hey, what's your problem?!" she shouted. That guy turned around and looked at Kido. "What's your problem green girl!" he shouted as his friends laughed. "WATCH IT!" shouted Kido pushes him. That guy didn't moved. Kido stared at him in anger. "You really are stupid" said Kido walked away. That guy looked at Kido in anger and flies his fist towards Kido.

Kido turned back shocked saw that fist almost flew his fist. "Ouch~That's pichy" smiled Kano holding that guy's fist. "Hey, what the heck?!" that guy shouted. "It's not nice punching a women" grinned Kano letting out his fist. "YOU REALLY ARE~" that guy growled. "Oh, I think I found a lion from the zoo" jocked Kano. That guy stared at Kano. "Do you see this ring?!" that guy show off his ring. "Wow! You really have a nice ring" giggled Kano. That guy pushes Kano as he flew and landed 5 meter from him. "Kano!" shouted Kido. Kano groaned and stood up.

That guy walks to Kano and grabs his front hoodie and put him into the sky. "Listen here, this ring represent me as a part of Yakuza" that guy groaned. "Yakuza? I think I've heard about that brand, somewhere~" said Kano. "You~" that guy tries to punch Kano. "Hands in the air!" shouted a voice. A police holds a gun to the guy. That guy drops Kano as he was captured also his friends.

Kano looked to Kido who seemed to be terrified with her phone on her hand. 'So, she's the one who called the police' thought Kano. "You idiot!" That guy shouted. "I'LLL GET YOU FOR THIS!" he shouted as he was pushed into the police's car. "You okay? M'am? Sir?" asked one of the police. "Yeah, we're alright, we should kept going our friends are waiting" said Kano stood up walking again to the park. Kido bow slowly and chased after Kano. "You 'kay?" said Kano with his accent. Kido didn't aswer.

"Kano?" she asked. "Hmmm?" he replied. "Arigatou" she whispered slowly. "For what?" said Kano. "For that, saving me" she blushes. She turned around at Kano who was looking at a Manga sale in front of a store. Kido felt her bloodlust is increasing again. She hits Kano's head. "You IDIOT!" she screamed.

"Just kidding, you're welcome" he giggles. "And Ouch~You really have worked out" jocked Kano rubbing his back head. Kido glared at Kano and walked away. Kano laughed and followed her. "Kido, so do you like the present?" asked Kano followed her. "What present?" asked Kido looking at him. "The key chain, of course" smiled Kano. "Yes~" whispered Kido. Kano put his confused face towards Kido. "I've doubt it" cried Kano. "What?" said Kido staring at him disbelieve. "I've doubt you like cute thing~" Kano was punched again by Kido. "Kano! Why do you have to be that idiot?!" shouted Kido.

Kano laughed. "What are you laughing at?!" said Kido looking at Kano who laughed at the ground. "Kano, GROW UP ALREADY!" she kicked him. "Okay, okay~" said Kano wept his tears. "Oh! We're here!" cheered Kano looking at the park enterance. Kano grabs Kido's hand and drags her in. Kido let Kano drags her into the park. "So where would Onee-chan be?" asked Kano looking around the park.

Kido was pretty silent in the park. "Kido? What wrong with you? You've suppose to be happy!" cheered Kano. "It's nothing" said Kido looking down. "Look! A jet!" cheered Kano pointing to a jet in the sky. Kido looked up. "Amazing!" cried Kano. Kido smiled and glare towards Kano, who seemed having fun. 'He's too childlish' she thought. 'But, in some reasons, his really~' Kido's face turns red and throws away her face.

"Hey, there's Onee-chan and Shintaro-san!" said Kano pointing to a big tree. Kano ran towards it followed by Kido. "Oh, Shintaro-san, Onee-chan!" Called Kano waving his hand. "Shuuya, Tsubomi!" Cheered Ayano hugging both of them. Kano then looked to Shintaro. As Kido was dragged with Ayano.

"Oh...they're not here?" asked Kano with a smirk to Shintaro.

"Not yet, where did you guys go for the past half hour?" asked Shintaro. "Oh...that's a really long story" he smiled. "You really are a liar" said Shintaro looking at Ayano and Kido talking together.

"It's in your opinion I'm a liar?" giggled Kano. "What do everyone thinks..." sighed Shintaro. "So, what are you doing with Nee-chan where we where gone?" asked Kano. "Actually we're just talking".

"Talking about what?"

"Childhood"

"Really?"

"Ofcourse" lied Shintaro.

"Well I don't think so" laughed Kano.

"It's in your opinion" said Shintaro lay down.

Kano smiled and lay down too. "So we're waiting for everyone right?" asked Kano. "Yeah..." said Shintaro closing his eyes. "And by the way, Shintaro-san do you like or have a crush on Onee-chan?" asked Kano with a giggle.

Shintaro opens his eyes, shocked what Kano just asked him, and his face turns red. "Wh...wha...what do you mean?!" he struggles to say his words. "Oh, then maybe you do have a crush on my Onee-chan" laughed Kano. "KANO!" screamed Shintaro.

Kido looked back, looking at Shintaro tried to chase Kano around."So Tsubomi, where did you go with Shuuya?" asked Ayano. "It's a secret" said Kido putting her hoddie on.

Ayano smiled at Kido. "Tsubomi, let's guess the clouds!" cheered Ayano. "Hmm?"

"Here, let me give you an example! Like that one! It's like a fish" said Ayano pointing at the little cloud. "Okay...that one looks like a cat" said Kido pointing at a bigger cloud as she remember something.

Kido puts her hand into one of her hoddie pocket, she smiled as she hold the key chain that Kano gave her and continue guessing the clouds with Ayano.

* * *

 **Next chapter is HibiMomo! Please wait for the next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - HibiMomo

**HibiMomo** **Chapter!**

 **Note : I don't own Kagerou Project**

 **P.S : Who ever is Islam please read this chapter before 17/18 June 'cause I don't want to disturb Lent.**

 **Catatan : Siapa pun beragama Islam tolong baca bagian ini sebelum tanggal 17/18 Juni karena saya tidak mau mengganggu masa puasa anda.**

* * *

 **Sunday, 3** **1 August 10.00 A** **M**

"Hey, we're going out!"

"Takane-san, where are you and Haruka-san going?" asked Momo.

"School of course" said Takane holding up her backpack.

"I thought school is closed on Sunday!" murmured Momo. "Our school has a festival today and we're going" said Haruka. "Festival? Is Takane-san opening another game zone there? Like my onii-chan told me?" asked Momo looking at Takane. "N-N-NO! We're just going to visit out school!" said Takane slamming the door.

"She always like that" giggled Haruka to Momo. "Okay, we're going!" Cheered Haruka going out from the door.

"Speaking of game zone~" said Momo to herself.

* * *

"Oba-san where are we going?" asked Hibiya being dragged by Momo. "Can you stop calling me Oba-san? I'm not that old!" said Momo dragging Hibiya passed the game zone. "Here we are!" cheered Momo at the front game zone. "Oba-san?" asked Hibiya looking at Momo's smile face. "Let's play!" she cheered dragging Hibiya in.

"Oba-san we know we~"."Look! Death Bullet! Let's play there!" said Momo cutting of Hibiya's words. "OBA-SAN!" shouted Hibiya being dragged again. "Really? Again? The last time we play this Oba-san won" said Hibiya in depression. He took the gun game and start to play with Momo. "I hate when this came~" sighs Hibiya looking at the monitor.

 **5 Minutes Later...**

"I WON!" cheered Momo. Hibiya puts down the gun and turns around to Momo. "You alreday won 15 times, Oba-san can we just go to the picnic?" asked Hibiya. Momo put down the gun and turns to Hibiya. "No! We still have more time! And beside the picnic we start 10 minute sooner~" said Momo with a smile. "Oba-san's still angry to Shintaro-san, isn't?" said Hibiya glaring at Momo.

"NO! Maybe~ Look a photo booth!" cheered Momo pointing to the photo booth. "Oh no!" screamed Hibiya gaining everyone's attention. Momo started to pick some frames like; the pink back ground; the one with bandana; and one with the make up. "Cheers!" she cried.

"Lets see the result!" said Momo holding the printed photo. In one photo, Momo's holding Hibiya as he struggles to get out. On the second photo, Hibiya wore a pink bandana as he puts his depression face blending with Momo's cheer face. On the third photo, Hibiya wore a make up as Momo tried not to laughed. "It's ridiculous" said Hibiya looking at the photos. "Oh, come on! It's prefect" cried Momo took the photo again.

"Why Oba-san have to be happy-go-lucky?" asked Hibiya. ""Cause I'm an idol" Momo's face became pale and look around her. "Oba-san lost Oba-san's power last two weeks~ remember?" said Hibiya. Momo stare at the ground. "Oba-san?" asked Hibiya shaking Momo.

 ** _"Onii-can!_ _Are_ _you_** _**listening?"**_

 ** _"What?!"_**

 _ **"You** **didn't** **even**_ **_listen_ _right_ _?!"_**

 ** _"Hey,_ _even_ ** _what's the matter with that?!"_****

 ** ** _"Cause you wont answer me if Onii-chan didn't listen!"_****

 ** ** _"..."_****

 ** ** _"I just wish I had my eye powers back"_****

 ** ** _"You didn't even remember your eye powers isn't easy to control!"_****

 ** ** _"Hmph!"_****

 ** ** _"Unless you wanted to be chased around the city 'Everyday'"_****

 ** ** _"...Whatever and I'm going out with Hibiya!"_****

 ** ** _"*I don't care*"_****

 ** ** _"What?!"_****

 ** ** _"GO!"_****

"Oii, OBA-SAN!" shouted Hibiya in Momo's ear. "Ouch !" growled Momo looking at Hibiya. "Oba-san had to be grateful! I almost leave Oba-san here!" shouted Hibiya crossing his arms. "So, Hibiya-kun. Do you want a snack?" asked Momo. "I don't know it's not even mid day yet!" thought Hibiya. "Then let's go!" cheered Momo dragging Hibiya out from the game zone.

"Oba-san! Slow down!" said Hibiya started to run. BLAM! Momo stopped instantly making Hibiya hitting Momo's back. "Oba-san! Not like that 'slow down'" complain Hibiya. "Oba-san?" Asked Hibiya. "LOOK! A festival!" cheered Momo pointing to a school. "Really?". Momo started to drag Hibiya again. "Come on! My treat!" cheered Momo. "Wait a minute~ Isn't this Haruka-san and Takane-san's school?" asked Hibiya. "Maybe~" reply Momo looking around the stands. "Maybe? Oba-san didn't even know!" sigh Hibiya. "Look! Takoyaki!" said Momo pointing to a Takoyaki stand.

"Um~One pack of Takoyaki please" said Momo. A girl on that stand turned around and gave Momo a smile. Hibiya looked at that girl and seemed to be shocked. "I'm going to go elsewhere" murmured Hibiya but Momo caught him, "Oh no, you're staying here!" said Momo with a grin. Hibiya sighs and look the other way. "Coming right up!" cheered that girl. Hibiya looked around the stand, there's shooting booth, fishes, pancakes, okonomiyaki. "Here you go" said the girl giving the Takoyaki to Momo. "Hey, Hibiya what do you want?" asked Momo looking at Hibiya.

"Okay, how about Donburi stand?" asked Momo dragging Hibiya to the donburi stand. "Gyūdon, please" said Momo. Momo looked at the girl at the stand, she seems familiar. "One or two?" asked that girl looking at Hibiya. 'Her voice's different' thought Momo. "One!" said Momo waiting for her odder. "One Gyūdon, please" said a familiar voice next to Momo. "Huh?! Haruka-sempai?!" said Hibiya looking at Haruka. "Oh, Momo-chan, Hibiya-kun" smiled Haruka at them. "What are you doing here?" asked Haruka. "Finding something to eat" giggled Momo.

"Haruka-sempai is going to eat those food?" said Hibiya looking at the foods that Haruka brought, two packs of Yakitori, Takoyaki, and three packs of Okonomiyaki. "Oh no~Takane asked for the Takoyaki~" said Haruka. "It's still the same" groaned Hibiya.

"Here you go" said the girl giving Momo her oders as she pays for it. "Okay, see you again, Haruka-san" smiled Momo walking again with Hibiya. "Hey, let's sit there!" said Momo pointing under the tree there's a bench.

"So Hibiya, do like the food?" asked Momo as Hibiya opens his food. Hibiya nodded but he didn't speak. "Oh yeah -" said Momo looking at the sky. "Hmm?" asked Hibiya. "How's Hiyori?" asked Momo. "She's just fine" said Hibiya looking at his meal. Momo looked down, she didn't wanted to make Hibiya that sad. "She's at her grandmother's house" continued Hibiya looking at the sky. "Of course she'll be alright" said Momo. "I hope" sighs Hibiya.

"I hope? Really? It's that all?" cried Momo glaring at Hibiya. "Wh-wh-what? Do Oba-san mean?" said Hibiya putting his confused face. "You know you love Hiyori and you're like 'I Hope?' it means your hiding your feelings!" shouted Momo. Hibiya looked at Momo scared. "Listen here, Hibiya! If you love Hiyori, you had to tell your true feelings!" shouted Momo stood up and point to the ground. Some teens passed them with confusion in their face. "Eh, Oba-san-Maybe you should calm down" said Hibiya looking at the teens who's now whispering at them.

"How could I calm down?" she shouted. As those teens scrambled away from them. "Listen, you have to call Hiyori now" said Momo sat and crossed her legs. "But she's in Okinawa" said Hibiya still scared of Momo. "There's no but! Maybe should should ask Hiyori to come and join us! We have many plans for the rest of this year and next year! You should ask her to join us!" cheered Momo shaking Hibiya.

"I guess-"."Great! You could call her!" cheered Momo giving her phone. "I don't know if I could call her!" murmured Hibiya. "Just try it! You know she gave you her grandmother's home phone number!" said Momo putting her phone at Hibiya's hand. "Okay, I'll give it a try" sigh Hibiya dialing the phone number. He waited for someone to answer it.

"Moshi moshi?" said a voice from the phone. She answered! Hibiya stood up giving Momo a minute sign and ran to the side of the school. Momo sat down and continue her meal. 5 minutes later, Hibiya came back running. "So?" said Momo putting her puppy eyes. "She said 'yes'" said Hibiya tired of running. "YEAH!" cheered Momo huging Hibiya. Hibiya gave back Momo's phone and sat down. "Oh, your brother said to come to the park, Ayano's there" said Hibiya picking up his meal.

"Okay, let's go!" cheered Momo. "Your not angry?" asked Hibiya. "No! I'm feeling better now!" she smiled. "Of course and always" mumble Hibiya. "Hmm?" said Momo looking at Hibiya. "Oba-san, Arigatou" smiled Hibiya. "For what?" she asked. "For helping me with Hiyori" said Hibiya playing his foot. "Of course and should better get going, I bet Danchou is already there" said Momo. Hibiya walked beside Momo who is holding his hand.

'Maybe Oba-san is not that bad' thought Hibiya. 'Sometimes, Oba-san can be too happy-go-lucky, anger, or clumsy. But Oba-san is a very special person I've met since I've join the Dan. She's more easy going and nice she could help me with my feeling for Hiyori, not like her brother. But I guess I'm almost the same as her brother' Hibiya continued. 'Wait! What I'm thinking?! I'm not like- Uh, maybe I'm almost like Shintaro-san' thought Hibiya looking at Momo as they pass the DVD store.

'But still, Oba-san is my favorite member in the Dan' smiled Hibiya looking at the skies. "Look!" said Momo pointing at the park's entrance. "Here must be the park!" cheered Momo. "I guess you're right, Oba-san" said Hibiya. "Really? That's great!" said Momo smiled to Hibiya. They walked in to the park and trying to find the others. "Oii, Kisaragi! Hibiya-kun!" cheered a voice. "There!" said Hibiya pointing to a tree.

"Kano!" cheered Momo running towards him and started to hug him. Shintaro glared at Momo. 'She seemed isn't mad any more' thought Shintaro. Momo started to hug Ayano and Danchou who almost didn't felt confortable. "So, Hibiya-kun what did you do with Kisaragi?" asked Kano. "Ah, long story. We went to the game zone, Haruka-sempai's and Takane-sempai's school, and we're here" said Hibiya listing everything he did with Momo.

"Cool!" cheered Kano. "So, Kano-san, Shintaro-san what you do?" asked Hibiya sat down. "For me and Ayano we walked here" said Shintaro looking at the trees. "Me and Danchou-Hmm, went to the mall" giggled Kano hoped that Kido didn't hear that, as she was talking to Ayano and Momo. "So, what are going to do in fall?" asked Kano. "You know we've planned it before" glared Shintaro.

"Oh, sorry I've forgot" giggled Kano. "Maybe should make a list!" murmured Hibiya looking at Momo who's talking with Ayano and Kido.

"So, Momo-chan what did you do with Hibiya-kun?" asked Ayano. "Hmm, we went to the game zone, Haruka-san and Takane-san's school, and here!" cheered Momo. "You Danchou?" asked Momo putting her puppy eyes at her. "Okay, okay. Me and Kano went to the mall" said Kido as her face began to turn bright red. "Oh, did Shuuya buy you anything?" asked Ayano. "No-" she lied.

"That's sad" said Momo. "So we're waiting for Seto, Mary, Haruka-san, and Takane-san right?" asked Momo. Ayano nodded. Momo looked back to Hibiya who was talking to Kano and Shintaro. 'Hibiya, you're really going to get Hiyori! Ganbatte!' thought Momo with a smile and continue talking with Ayano and Kido.

* * *

 ** _Meanings_**

 ** _\- Okonomiyaki is a Japanese savory pancake containing a variety of ingredients. The name is derived from the word okonomi, means "what you like" or "what you want", and yaki, means "grilled" or "cooked"._**

 ** _\- Takoyaki is a ball-shaped Japanese snack made of a wheat flour-based batter and cooked in a special Takoyaki pan. It is typically fillied with wuth minced or diced octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, and green onion._**

 ** _\- Donburi is a Japanes "rice bowl dish" consisting of fish, meat, vegetables or other ingredients simmered together and served over rice. Donburi meals are served in over sized rice bowls also called Donburi_**

 ** _\- Yakitori (Grilled Chicken) is a Japanese type of skewered chicken. The term "Yakitori" can also refer to skewered food in general. Kushiyaki, is a formal term that encompasses both polutry and non-polutry items, skewered and grilled._**

 ** _\- Gyūdon (Beef Bowl) is a Japanese bowl dish consisting of a bowl of rice topped with beef and onion simmered in a mildly sweet sauce flavored with dashi, soy sauce, and mirin._**

* * *

 **If there's mistakes I've made please review out. I've really don't have much time 'cause I'm going out for a week long TT-TT.**

 **Next Chapter will be SetoMary. I'm going make HaruTaka for the last chapter. There's some reasons for it (I think there's many HaruTaka fans out there).**

 **Please wait for SetoMary's chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 - SetoMary

**SetoMary's Chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Note : I don't own Kagerou Project**

* * *

 **Sunday, 31 August 08.00 AM**

"Seto-san, is it okay we didn't tell Danchou we're going out?" asked Mary holding Seto's arm. "Don't worry about Danchou, I've told Shintaro-san we're going out" smiled Seto openning his hood. "You sure you're going to help the flower shop with me?" asked Seto looking at Mary.

"I want to help!" cried Mary putting her puppy eyes on Seto begging him. "Okay, okay. But we only have 2 hours and 15 minutes before we go for a picnic with the others" said Seto pats Mary's head. Mary looked up at Seto who smiled to her. Mary blushes and and throws her face.

"Here we are" said Seto stopping in front of the store. Front of the store was written 'Japanese Flower Art Store'. Mary stare at the store disbelieve. "Seto-san, we're going make an Ikebana?" said Mary. "If we hve orders we'll make it, as the orders does" smiled Seto. Seto looked at the red faced Mary. "What's wrong?" asked Seto looking at Mary. "EH?! Nothing! Nothing! Everything's alright!" cried Mary looking at Seto shaking her hand. "Good! Let's go!" said Seto walking in to the store.

 ** _I hope I could do Ikebana well_** thought Mary walking in to the store. "Ohayo, Ms. Yaminagi" said Seto greet a 25-year-old lady. "Oh, Kousuke and?" said Ms. Yaminagi raising her eye brow. "Oh, this is my friend Mary Kozakura" said Seto introduce Mary. "Oh, she's cute, can I" then the store phone's rings.

"Oh, Kousuke there's an Ikebana order at the desk" said Ms. Yaminagi leaving both of them. _**Not Good**_ thought Mary. Seto opens the door next to the counter, a room filled with flowers next to a big window, and a order plank. Mary looked around her. "So many flowers!" cried Mary. "Yes, this is where I make Ikebana" smiled Seto. He walked to the order plank and started to read.

"Okay, one Ikebana with Tiger Lily, roses, and orchid. Two roses, lavenders, and poppies Ikebana. One lavenders and zinnias Ikebana, and roses Ikebana" said Seto looking at the orders. Mary shakes, she's terrified with all of the orders. "Okay!" said Seto took some wrap papers from a basket. He took some roses and Tiger Lilies from another basket arrange it at the wrap papers, took some orchids and some leaves put it on top of the roses and tiger lily. After he wrap the flowers, he took a red and pink between, he cuts those ribbons, twist it together, and tied in on the wrap paper.

Mary clapped seeing Seto's abbility making an Ikebana. "Mary, do you want to give it a try?" asked Seto. "S-S-Sure" said Mary sat down. "Okay, then let's start with the roses" said Seto taking some roses. "Kousuke, I'm going out quickly. Can you stay at the counter?" asked Ms. Yaminagi opening the door. "Sure" said Seto. "Thank you" she said walking out from the store.

"Maybe let's do this when she came back"."No! I can do it!" cried Mary. "You sure?" asked Seto looking at her. "Yes! I can do it! Just take your time at the counter" Mary starting to push Seto. "Okay, If you need any help just call me" smiled Seto. "Okay" cheered Mary making an ok sign with her fingers. Seto closes the door, "GAH!" sigh Mary tired. Mary looked around herself. 'So many flowers' thought Mary. "I have to do it!" motto Mary to herself.

"But how?" Mary shivers. "NO! I had to do it!" cheered Mary.

 ** _At the counter_**

*Mary's sound* "I had to do it! I know I can! There's no way I'm giving up!"

"Is that your friend in there?" asked a costumer. "Ah, yes. She wanted to help me here" smiled Seto looking at the door. "She's really hyper is she?" asked the costumer. "Sometimes, but she maybe be sweet" laughed Seto giving the flowers. The costumer stare at Seto disbelieve.

 _ **Back In The Room**_

"Okay! Let's start this operation now!" said Mary take a wrap paper. "First thing, Seto took some flowers" thought Mary. She took some roses and put it on top of the wrap paper and wrap it. "Sugoii! I can do it!" cried Mary. "And now for the ribbons" she took some ribbons.

"How long did Seto-san used?" she thought spinning the ribbon as long as she could about 12 meter. "Maybe this enough" Mary cuts the 'long' red ribbon and cuts the pink ribbon exactly as the red ribbon. As she tried to twist the ribbons, she step on some ribbon on the floor. She moved to the desk across it taking some tape as the ribbon she step twisted on her legs. She tapes it on the Ikebana. "Finish!" cheered Mary holding the Ikebana. She hugs the Ikebana. "Oh, I've got to tell Seto-san!" she cheered running towards the door.

"Seto-" BLAM! The ribbons on Mary's leg twisted making her fell. The Ikebana flew backwards hitting the wall as the roses crushed on the floor. "NOOO!" screamed Mary looking at the Ikebana. "Mary, is everything-Oh" said Seto looking at her laying on the floor. Mary cried looking at Seto. "You okay?" he asked kneeling next to Mary. Mary didn't answer. Seto looked at the twisted ribbons on Mary's leg.

He smiled and untwisted the ribbons on her leg. "There problem solve" he clapped his hand, but Mary didn't stop crying. "Mary, are you okay?". Seto looked at Mary's back. "Is that?"."NO! IT'S NOTHING!" shouted Mary. "Wow, this is great" said Seto kneeling next to Ikebana. "Great?!" confuse Mary. Seto went to Mary and pat her head. He smiled towards Mary, "It's okay we'll fix it" he hugged Mary. Mary felt the warmness being hugged by Seto, since the last time he hugged her when they were a child.

"Okay, so let's start" smiled Seto tilting his head. Mary swept her tears and nodded. "First, are the roses-"."Kousuke, I have a-what happen?" asked Ms. Yaminagi opening the door. "I'll clean it up, Ms. Yaminagi!" said Seto stood up. "That will be later. I have a great news! Since we tried to find a cute model for our poster and cover, I think your friend Ms. Kozakura will be our model!" she cheered. "Really? Great! Did you hear that Mary?!" cheered Seto. Mary stare at Seto. "That means your going to be a model" whispered Seto. "Oh..." whispered Mary back.

"And I've make a rose crown just for her and other crowns!" she almost squealed. "Crowns? The one you make last month?" asked Seto. "Of course! Now, go to the photo studio" said Ms. Yaminagi drags Mary to the photo studio.

* * *

 _ **In The Photo Studio...**_

"Great! That's great!" cheered Ms. Yaminagi clapping her hands. Mary holds a basket of Tiger Lilies paired with her Tiger Lily crown. "Maybe look this way and hold the basket with your to hands!" told Ms. Yaminagi. Mary do as she told but she doesn't felt comfortable being a model for the flower shop.

"Now change!" said Ms. Yaminagi snap her fingers. Mary ran to the table and changes flowers. "You know Kousuke, she's really working out for this flower shop. Next time, you can brought her anytime you want" smiled Ms. Yaminagi to Seto. "Of course, she'll be a marvelous companion" said Seto looking at Mary changing crowns. 'Of course she always going to be' thought Seto.

"I'm ready!" said Mary next to Ms. Yaminagi. "Okay! Let's do this!" said Ms. Yaminagi. Seto smiled and started to take photos of Mary again.

 ** _1 hour and 30 minutes later..._**

Mary yawns as she walked out with Seto from the flower store. "You're tired already?" asked Seto. Mary nodded. "You know we still had a picnic" downed Seto. "No! I'm still fully energized!" cheered Mary raising her hand. "You sure?" asked Seto. "Yes! And I can't miss the picnic" cried Mary. "Ms. Yaminagi is really generous giving the flowers" said Mary pointing to the flowers that Seto held.

"Actually, it's an award for you helping out shop" laughed Seto. Mary gazed at the blue sky. "Oh, oh! Look! A jet!" cried Mary pointing to the jet that makes white trails at the sky. "Yes, isn't it amazing?" smiled Seto. "Summer does bring memories, right?" smiled Seto. "Of course..." said Mary.

"Seto-san?"

"Yes, Mary?"

"Will we meet again if we were separated?"

Seto didn't answer.

"Of course, Mary"

"?"

"Sometimes, Goodbye could start a new begining. But for me Goodbye does mean everything, but I'm sure a Goodbye will turn to a Hello"

"Really?!

"Yes, we could say hello again to Danchou, Kano, Kisaragi, Takane-san, Shintaro-san, Haruka-san, and of course Ayano or my Onee-chan" smiled Seto patting Mary's head.

"I can't wait!"

"We still have many things to do this whole year"

"YES! We could spent that year together! I can't wait to start!"

"We'll just have to wait"

They walked pass the Toy Store down the street. "So, we still have Fall and Winter-" thought Mary. "Halloween, Christmas, New Years, Valentine's, Ayano's and Hibiya-kun's birthday, Haruka-san's birthday, Danchou's birthday, Kano's birthday, Kisaragi's birthday, Shintaro-san's birthday, My Birthday and of course the special one is your birthday" laughed Seto touching Mary's nose. "And don't forget next's year Summer!" giggled Mary. "Of course" giggled Seto back.

Seto's phone rings and he took it out. "Ah, it's Shintaro-san. He wanted us to go to the picnic now" said Seto. "Let's run there!" cheered Mary. "Of course, let's be careful" said Mary started to run to the park. Two of them started to run down to the Town Park. "Is this it?" asked Mary stopping in front of the park. "Of course it is, let's find the other!" smiled Seto. They both start to walk into the park. "Where are they?" thought Mary looking every where.

"MARY-CHAN! SETO!" shouted a voice. "Oh, Momo!" cheered Mary going to the voice. Under the tree was seen a girl waving her hands to Seto and Mary. "Kisaragi!" shouted Seto waving his hand back to Momo. He started to walk to Momo and the others. "Wow, Kousuke nice flowers" said Ayano looking at the flowers Seto hold. "Ah, it's not mine it's Mary" smiled Seto.

"MARY?" cried everyone. "She became a model for the flower shop I work" said Seto. "MODEL?" shouted everyone again. "Is that wrong?" asked Seto. "I never thought it before" whispered Shintaro to Kano. "Me too, it thought it would be nice if Ki-ugh" Kido suddenly punches Kano again at the stomach, as Ayano and Momo circle around Mary asking who it felt being a model.

"Did you like it Mary?"."How does it feel?". "This is the conversation that boys didn't understand" sigh Hibiya. "Yeah, you're right" said Shintaro kicking the hurted 'rolling' on the grass Kano. Mary answer them shyly 'almost' don't know how to answer them. Mary looked at Seto who's talking to Shintaro and Hibiya (and also the conscious Kano). 'Arigatou Seto, for everything' thought Mary tilting her head.

"Did you like it?"."What poses did you do?". Ayano and Momo kept asking questions about her 'a day' model experience. As Mary struggles to answer their questions.

* * *

 **Hello! How's your holiday? Epic? Good? Average? Or Horrible? I have to say my holiday was Average I had to walk every where until my leg hurts -"**

 **Next Chapter HaruTaka coming up! Please wait for the next chapter! 'Cause I know there's many HaruTaka fans...**

 **Akira...OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5 - HaruTaka

**HaruTaka's Chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Note : I don't own Kagerou Project**

* * *

 **Sunday, 31 August 10.00 AM**

"Hey we're going out!"

"Takane-san, where are you and Haruka-san going?" asked Momo popping out from the couch.

"School of course" said Takane holding up her backpack.

"I thought school is closed on Suday" murmured Momo. "Our school has a festival today and we're going" said Haruka. "Festival? Is Takane-san opening another game zone there? Like Onii-chan told me?" asked Momo looking at Takane. "N-N-NO! We're just going to visit our school" said Takane slamming the door.

"She's always like that" giggled Haruka. "Okay, we're going!" cheered Haruka going to out from the door. "Really?" sighs Takane looking at Haruka. "You know you really look beautiful today" smiled Haruka. Takane's face became redder and throws her face.

Takane as usual wore dark blue jacket when she was Ene, with the sleeves rolled up above elbow, black leggings, red sneakers, and red sneakers.

As Haruka his hair completely change from dark brown to light brown. He wore a white shirt, brown jeans, matches with his light green jacket.

"It's nothing!" Takane burst out. Haruka laughed seeing Takane's red face. Both of them walked out from the apartment and went to the main street. Now, they're starting to walked down to the street to their old school.

"You know it's been a long time we haven't visit our school" start Haruka. "Hmm" mumbled Takane. They stopped in front of their 'crowded' school. "Sugoii!" cried Haruka looking around himself. The were Shooting Stand, Photo Booth, Play Stand, and the most that Haruka loved, The Food Stand. "There's so many" murmured Haruka. "You really didn't change, Haruka" laughed Takane. Takane looked around herself. Ah, old times.

"So, which one you want to try first? Haru-" Haruka wasn't beside her again. "Haruka? Haruka!" she shouted still no sign of Haruka. 'Why do I have to be my self' sigh Takane walking around the school. She walked to the school yard back. A slight of memories back at the school when winter. The time they play snowball with Ayano and Shintaro, also their home room teacher, Mr. Tateyama. Ayano's father.

The war went by as Shintaro throws a snowball towards Takane hits her at her back neck. She was angry and tries to throw a snowball towards him, but instead hit Mr. Tateyama on the face. Mr. Tateyama really sucks at playing snowballs every time he throws always missed and his reactions is too slow.

After all, their favorite snowball prey is Mr. Tateyama. Takane laughed remembering that memory.

Then she walked inside, the corridor another slight memory appears again. That time when fall, a cold breeze strikes even it's not winter yet, Takane rubs her shoulder as Ayano passes her. She felt something wraps her neck, she looked at her neck a red scarf wraps her neck. Ayano smiled beside her. She drags her with her, then Ayano saw Haruka and wraps her red scarf to his neck. Now Ayano, she, and Haruka had to walk together. Then, Ayano saw Shintaro and wrap her scarf around him. Now, four of them had to walk together. When Ayano saw her father, her scarf started to act monstrous to her father 'like try to kill him'.

Then she walked pass the stairs, where the four of them planning about their summer trip. She then walked into the library, a desk and 4 chairs were still there. The place where they usually study together. She and Ayano usually sucks in study but a little help from Haruka they could do even better like the time when she and Haruka won the science competition.

"Maybe I should visit my old classroom" said Takane to her self. She started walking pass the second floor hall to the third floor, the place where her classroom was. As she opens the door, their classroom didn't change at all, 2 desk and 2 chairs was still there, the white board, cup board, even that skeleton. "Hello, Mr. Skeleton" joked Takane waving to the skeleton. Takane sat down on one of the chairs.

She looked to her right, the desk where Haruka usually sits. She imagine Haruka looked back to her and smiles, and said "Ohayou, Takane". Takane blushes and shook her head. "Okay, I'll stop it" she said. But, she didn't. That classroom could be a history, maybe. The classroom where the place where she and Haruka study together, the place where Mr. Tateyama told them to get marry, the place where Haruka was going to wear his shirt when Takane walked in.

The place where both of them opening the game zone, that's the time when she played with Kido, and got beaten down by Shintaro in the game Death Bullet. Also the place where Mr. Tateyama introduce Shintaro and Ayano as their new classmates. She remembers the time when she and Ayano cooked curry when Mr. Tateyama and Haruka peeked in and Ayano told them to get out, the her nose was dip into the curry.

Why those memories couldn't get out from her head? Takane looked around, 'Why there is something not right with the white board?' she thought. She walked to the white board and pushed it over. There was a small box tied in a red ribbon. As she tries to open it a soft touch felt on her right shoulder. Takane froze, she turned around, "Wha-Ugh!" now a 1/2 Takoyaki was inside her mouth.

"Won't you chew it?" asked Haruka giggling at Takane. Takane chew and swallow it. "And won't to tell me first before doing that?" groaned Takane looking at Haruka who's holding a pack of Takoyaki.

* * *

Now that's a lie. Haruka walked into the school bringing 3 packs of Okonomiyaki, two packs of Takoyaki and Yakitori, and one pack of Gyudon. He didn't tell Momo-chan and Hibiya-kun Takane didn't order for the Takoyaki. But Haruka knows she would like it very much.

Haruka looked around, so much peoples. But he didn't care about it. He walked at the second floor coridor. 'Where could Takane be?' her thought to him self. He looked at the cellings, hoping he would know where Takane could be. "Ah!" he cried. As he ran to the third floor.

* * *

"You met them?" asked Takane sat down next to Haruka who's eating his okonomiyaki. Haruka shook his head answering a yes. Takane looked down at the box she found behind the white board.

"What's that?" asked Haruka looking at the box. "I don't know, I never thought there would be a box" said Takane thinking who would put the box there. "Well, why don't you open it?" asked Haruka with a smile.

Takane pulls the red ribbons as the ribbons fell gently, opens the box, and saw what's inside it. "What is it?" said Haruka looking at the box. Takane flip the box over. 4 paper cranes flew down to the desk, each with different marks. One of them marked 100, 95, and two 85.

"Paper cranes?" dropped Takane. "Hmm...It's just not a paper cranes" said Haruka opening one of the paper cranes marked 95. He flip of the paper crane until it became an ordinary paper. The paper was written in black pen as the mark with red pen. Haruka stare at the paper and reads it again. "What is it?" asked Takane curiously.

"This isn't just a paper! This is our old test paper!" cried Haruka showing the paper to Takane. Takane looked at the paper on top of it, was the hand writing of Haruka. 'Kokonose Haruka, 09/15/2013, score 95'. Takane read again hope she missed something. But she didn't it was their old middle test paper.

Takane looked again at the three test papers, and open it one by one, it all was test! One with the mark 100 was Shintaro's. 'Genius' mock Takane looking at his test. And one of the 85 was hers and one of them is Ayano's. Takane eyes widen. "Who could make our test paper into paper cranes?" thought Haruka. "Ayano" whispered Takane. "Ayano?" asked Haruka. Takane didn't spoke again.

She remember that time. Ayano smiled to her and took her test paper and fold it into a paper crane. She smiled and said, "Takane, I'm sure going to meet again". Then an accident fell to Ayano. Ayano fell of from the school roof. Takane almost rip of her test paper. "Takane?" Haruka snip his fingers. Takane shook her head and looked at Haruka. "Oh, sorry" murmured Takane. Haruka looked confused. Takane throws her face away looking out side the window.

She imagine a 16-years-old Ayano jump off from the roof. Wearing a black-white uniform, tighten her read scarf around her neck. Her body was upside down looking towards the window smiling towards her, saying, "We'll meet again, someday". She fell to the school courtyard, dead. Takane shook her head again. 'Stop it, Takane' she thought. 'No more' she continue.

"Takane?" called Haruka. But Takane didn't answer. Then, Haruka lure his hands towards Takane's chin. He turned Takane's chin towards him. As Takane's face was in front, Haruka quickly puts his forehead on hers. Making both of the almost kiss. Takane's face become red blended. "What are-?" Takane stopped as Haruka put his thumb in front of her lips. "Listen, Takane. This is summer and there's not time for past things" he said.

"What do you-" Haruka stops her.

"Don't think about anything that makes you suffer, okay?"

Takane blushes, trying to get away from Haruka. But it was useless.

"Takane, listen. Everything's alright. We won already, Kuroha's gone, and Ayano's alright"

Takane was shocked, since when Haruka could read her mind. How could he know she was imagining about Ayano? He isn't Seto in disguise, right? Tears went out from Takane.

"Nothing has to be worried about, we have plans. And we're going to make a new start, a brand new start" said Haruka wept Takane's tears. Takane hugs him trying to stop crying. "Thanks, Haruka" she whispered.

Haruka's phone rings, he grabs it and stare at the phone. "Ah, it's Shintaro. He says we need to go to the picnic" said Haruka. "P.S : We're late?" he continue. "Well then, what are you waiting for? We're going there" smiled Takane dragging Haruka. "And before that" said Haruka bringing the food packs in the plastic bag. Takane giggles and runs outside the school. "Slow down Takane!" cried Haruka being drag by her.

"Hey, he said we're late. So, what else choices do we have?" joked Takane looked at Haruka bumping a few steps. The ran down the streets pass the game zone, some stores and a mall. Haruka puts down his ankle stopping Takane from running again. "Hey!" said Takane stopped instantly. "We're Late!" she continue. "But, I'm tired" sighs Haruka bending his knees. "Come one, knuckle head! It's just a few meters!" laughed Takane.

"We'll just walk" said Haruka started to walk to the park's entrance. "Hey, Haruka" said Takane. "Hmm?" he answer. "What do you mean by doing that at school?" she asked. Haruka gaze at the blue sky. "It's just to comfort you" he said. "Are you thinking to kiss me?" glared Takane. "I wouldn't have to think that" said Haruka. Takane eyes widen 'Great! I just starting to embarrassing myself' she thought angry to her self. "Hey, about that Takane-"."WHAT!" shocked Takane. "Nothing" he said tighten his sketchbook.

"Aren't they there?" asked Takane pointing to Shintaro's red jersey between 7 peoples who sat under the tree. "Hey, there they are!" cheered Kano stading below the tree waving both of his hands. Haruka smiled at them. "Yo, sweet couples! Aren't you joining the picnic?" shouted Kano back. Takane just smiled at Kano who started joking on them. "Just a sec!" shouted Takane.

"Haruka, let's go" smiled Takane running towards the tree. Haruka smiled as Takane was greet by the others, pat in the back. He looked up to the blue summer sky blazing above Tokyo city. "Our new start has just begun" he said glaring at the blotted sun as he ran towards them who greeted him warmly.

'A group of lonely children grouped together, saying "If you're lonely, come here. Because, today is war again". They hold each others hand as the children's plan start to spin again. Let's recall the fun and simple days and let's talk about it. A new future is in front of everyone and there's no turning back. Let's reach the 'high' blue sky. 'Cause, Our new adventure has just begun!'

 ** _\- Summer Time_**

* * *

 **So, how's the story? Do you like it or not? Sometimes I really sucks at making romance story TT-TT**

 **Ah, yes, I'm still thinking to make a KagePro fanfic based with the Dan's' plan starting from Autumn, Winter, Spring, and Summer. So I hope the first chapter would be publish around 2-7 days.**

* * *

 _Last Chapter of Summer Days_

 _HaruTaka_

 _..._

 _Thanks for Reading!_

 _Yours,_

 _Akira Suzumine_


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue! Enjoy!**

 **Note : I don't own Kagerou Days-**

* * *

 **One Year Later...**

 **Sunday, 31 August 08.00 AM**

Summer days again, as usual, the blue sky blaze, the sun's shining, jets in the sky, and also the breeze came too.

A leaf on a tree fell down gently with the breeze flying into a room, lay down onto a yellow-black sketchbook on a bed. 'A sketchbook of memories'. Next to the sketchbook lays down light brown-haired guy who's closing his eyes, asleep. He's wearing a with shirt with black pants matches with his light green beige. *SummerTime Record's Music*. "Huh?!" that guy wake up, stretching his arms and legs, stood up and reaches his phone.

"Moshi moshi?" he started. No answer. He puts back his phone and stare around his room. 'What was I doing last night?' he thought. Then, he looked at his skecthbook next to him, with a pencil, an eraser, and a leaf? He looked up. His window bedroom is still opened. He quickly closed it and sigh relieved. He took a quickly glance and grabs his sketchbook, pencil, and eraser, leaving the leaf on his bed.

He went out from his room grabbing his wallet, phone, quickly wears his black shoes and ran outside. He didn't care if he have to eat breakfast, he knows it's a bad thing for him leaving breakfast behind. But he keeps running.

His name is Haruka Kokonose, 20 years old. Studies at Tokyo University.

* * *

He stopped running as he got to place he wanted to be, the place where he gets his inspiration for his drawing. He sat down and opens his sketchbook put it on his lap. He gaze at the blue sky as he plays with his pencil. 'No ideas' he sighs. He opens the first page he's been drawing. The drawing reveal there's 8 teens and one young boy gathered around at the hospital carrying him out.

He put a sly smile on his face and look around him. It's been a year since he met the Mekakushi Dan. After the picnic last year, with Ayano.

A few months before, they went all went into seperate ways.

Kido and Kano went to the same university now outside Tokyo.

Seto started running his own flower shop with Mary.

Momo started her own clothes design and continue High School.

Shintaro and Ayano went to the same University at Kyoto. As Ayano became successful with her own novel called 'SummerTime' of course with a help from Shintaro.

Hibiya, he decided to stay with Hiyori in Okinawa with Hiyori's grandmother.

As for Takane... She had became a game maker, she had created loads of games now. And now, she went to America to give a presentation of her new game.

Haruka flip the pages again and again. A drawing of all of them sitting on a mat when the go to the picnic that day. Also a drawing where they go to a carnival in September. As Haruka flips the pages even faster, a paper slips of. He looks at the paper, it wasn't any kind of paper. He took it and reliezed it was a photo! He flips back and started to laughed. A major disaster that falls to Kano which was took by Shintaro.

The photo was seen as Kano sat on the couch, then Mary tripped of the mat, fell over as a cup of coffee she brought flew and fell on Kano. Then Seto slipped of the ball of yarn that Hibiya was using to knit, sending the ball of yarn to hit Kano. And Kido who was bringing the fish she that she finish cooking, she didn't saw Seto who was still laying on the ground, she tripped of Seto sent the fish to lay on Kano.

He looked at the sketchbook, more papers peeks from the sketchbook. More photos! He took the paper which was slipped into his sketchbook. Now he remembers, it was the photo that Shintaro printted for everyone. He took a look at those photos and the one he likes is the New Year's when he, the Dan, Hiyori, and Ayano went to the shrine.

* * *

 **31 December 11.00 PM**

"Are they coming or not?" burst Shintaro rubbing his shoulders. "I'm sure they're coming, just wait" said Haruka. "Really?! It's freezing!" shouted Takane rubbing her hands. "Look! There they are!" cheered Ayano pointing at Kido and the others running towards them.

"What took you so long?" asked Shintaro glaring at Momo. "Oba-san had to spent 30 minutes dressing up, before I had to pick Hiyori up!" said Hibiya glaring at Momo. "No I'm not!" said Momo with a jeer. "Let's go in!" cheered Kano dragging Kido into the shrine.

Shintaro took some photos there like, He, Takane, Ayano, and Haruka sharing Takoyaki, Momo playing at the shooting booth won loads of dolls and prizes, Seto and Mary catching the fishes, Hibiya and Hiyori sharing a cotton candy, also Kano and Kido had to share beef donburi because the stand they were buying only had only left.

"COUNT DOWN!" cheered Seto. "Ten!" shouted Mary. "Nine!". "Hiyori let's go!" said Hibiya dragging Hiyori. "Eight!" she shouted. "Seven!" shouted Ayano and Shintaro. "Six!"."FIVE!" cheered Momo. The count down became even louder than before. "FOUR!"."THREE ...Haruka where are you?" searched Takane. "Here...TWO!" said Haruka grabbing Takane's hand. "ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" cheered Everyone. The fire works started blasting into sky, as Shintaro took a picture of it.

They stay wide open until 06.00 AM. "Look! New Year's sunrise! Let's take a photo!" cheered Kano opening his phone. "You too Tsubomi!" said Ayano pushing Kido into Kano's phone screen. *CLICK*. "Amazing!" cheered Mary looking at the photo. "You know what Kido? You really look cute" said Shintaro tries to hold his laughed. "You're right!" said Kano zooming it. "Kano give it to me!" shouted Kido as her face turns red.

Kido started trying to steal Kano's phone. But it turns out to be throw Kano's phone game away from Kido.

Hibiya and Hiyori slept peacefully side-to-side leaning to a tree. They're tired.

* * *

Haruka looked again at the photo's. There a photo when he was still Konoha and Hiyori was huging him a side with a jealous Hibiya standing next to him. Haruka looked at his sketchbook page, it's still empty. Why is his brain is empty in this time?

He closed his eyes tries to find somethig out. Useless...he glares at the blue sky. He takes a look again at the photos maybe he'll some inspiration. There's a photo when they went out picking strawberries, the time when Momo brought a red bean paste that can't been eaten with what Seto brought. A photo when the play 'The King', went camping at the forest, Valentine's Day, Christmas, Halloween...It was the first time Haruka saw Kido wearing a witch's dress after being forced by Mary and Momo. The gender swap day, Kano and Hibiya really looks like a girl.

But still no inspiration, Haruka looks at the sky and closes his eyes and let the breeze flows him away. As he opens his eyes he saw birds were flying in the mid air. Nothing. He started opening and closing his eyes again and again. He started to knickknack his pencil. "Okay, so what did we do?" he murmured to himself. A breeze hits him as he got an idea. "That's it!" he cheered and started to draw. He erases some parts and draws it again. For relaxing he mumbles a song for him.

The sun is almost at the peek. Haruka just finished his drawing and wept is forehead. He looked up. "Ouch...what time is it? Why do I fell hungry?" he thought. Ah, he didn't even had breakfast. He slips the photos back into his sketchbook.

"Haruka?" asked a familiar voice' Haruka turns his back, "Satoshi?" he asked looking at his collage friend, Satoshi Fukuraba. "What are you doing?" asked Satoshi. "As usual" smiled Haruka. "Oh, do you want to grab something to eat?" asked Satoshi looking at Haruka who hugged his sketchbook. "No thanks, I'm still full" lied Haruka with a smile. 'Why didn't I brought my bike?' he thought to himsellf. "Oh, okay. See you tomorrow" waved Satoshi. As Satoshi disappears, Haruka quickly ran back to his apartement.

He opens the door throws his sketchbook, pencil, and eraser onto the couch. His sketchbooks was wide open but Haruka ignored it. He quickly opens the fridge, grabs the bowl wrapped with aluminium foil, opens the aluminium foil, puts in on the microwaved and pressed two minutes.

Haruka looked at the window near the dining room. He opens it as a strong wind came in forcing Haruka to closed it again. As the strong wind blew in, it blew the pages of the sketchbook until it reaches the page that Haruka was drawing. Haruka keeps trying to close the window. As he successfully closes the window, the microwaved beeps, his food was ready.

He opens the mirowave, took the food, closed the microwaved, quickly grabs a fork and start to enjoy eating his spagehetti. The apartement he lives alone along side with Takane who is in America is one block from his university. But sometimes, he could walk/run to the place he always wanted to be. Thanks to Ayano, who help them finding the perfect apartement for them and of course Shintaro too.

Haruka turns his head to the couch, seeing his sketchbook was wide open. He smiles at it and continue eating his spaghetti.

The sketch book page that he was drawing reveals a drawing of the Dan, Hiyori, and Ayano were playing water wars, at a near playground next to the Mekakushi Dan's base. That was the only memory that Shintaro didn't took the photo 'cause he knew his phone will be soak wet. At the bottom right of the drawing was written,

"Let's go, today is war again"

"We fought against and took each other's hands"

Signed, Haruka "Konoha" Kokonose

'SummerTime Record'

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I've made a sequel for this story titled **_'The 4 Season Plans'_**. You can check it out at my stories, for a reason that story will be **On Hold** for awhile until November comes. Thank you-

Signed,

AkiraSuzumine


End file.
